Patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,835 exhibits a dielectric barrier discharge lamp having a white light phosphor mixture. The components of this white light phosphor mixture are
the red phosphor component (Y0.72Gd0.2Eu0.08)BO3,
the green phosphor component (La0.43Ce0.39Tb0.18) PO4 
and the blue phosphor component (Ba0.94Eu0.06)MgAl10O17.
The inert gas xenon is located as discharge medium in the interior of the lamp. During operation of the lamp, the discharge medium emits radiation with wavelengths shorter than 200 nm, which are converted into white light by the white light phosphor mixture.